Avila
by HiddenEye
Summary: "Admit it," She hissed. "You had it bad for me as much as I had for you, or you wouldn't have woke up in my bed, clothing scattered all over my floor, while I was the one who lay beside you instead of your girlfriend." Jeyna. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Apparently, what I read from the Camp-Half Blood wiki, 'Avila' from Reyna's name, is rooted in the ancient Germanic 'avi', they don't know the exact meaning, but a common possibility is 'Desired', and so came this little fic I think makes sense to the title. I don't know guys, my brain's all mushed up.

Also, I know this might be late and I thought I wanted to do this when I am about to update but I was being rude for delaying so I'm just gonna do it here anyway:

Thank you so much to 1oooW0rds for promoting my other Jeyna fanfic, Here's to Us, by taking all the trouble to even promote it on Tumblr! And thank you for your lovely reviews you left there. It's a Marvel AU, featuring Captain America!Jason and Winter Soldier!Reyna. If you're interested, go check it out!

For now, enjoy.

* * *

The moment he woke up, the first thing that came to mind was confusion.

_This isn't my room._

The colour of the ceiling above him was not white like his, it didn't have small spider webs like the ones sticking at the corner of his room, strings of the silver stuff dangling from the end of them. It was instead pastel lavender, a nice colour he thought, clean, not a speck of a dust as he squinted slightly. And when he glanced to the side, the curtains of the sliding door were velvet red, not the baby blue he always saw every morning. A crack of orange light shone through, indicating the sun just rose. A Victorian dresser was pushed to the wall beside it, looking delicate and sweet as the roses crawled on the sides of the mirror, a stool tucked neatly under the provided space. Other than the luxurious furniture, there was also another thing he noticed.

He wasn't the only occupant in the room.

Someone had slept with him.

Oh, that wasn't all.

Apparently, he was naked, with the blanket pulled to his stomach, an arm wrapped around said person.

She was snuggled to his side, her arm nestled between them while the other rested on his chest as she breathed softly against his collar bone, her dark hair fanned out behind her, the soft curls cascaded on the pillow. She was in fact in the same condition as he was, the blanket bunched up to her chest and he could feel her skin brushed against his. He stared at her, dread drowned upon him as he recognize the familiar face of the praetor he used to work with.

Jason's panic spiked momentarily as she fluttered her eyes open, blinking awake as she adjusted to the light. She stiffen when she felt another body pressed against her, and slowly glanced upwards, where her onyx eyes met his wide blue ones as her nose brushed against his jaw.

There was complete silence when they held a staring competition. "Funny," She finally muttered out as she searched his face. "I usually wake up alone and clothed," She closed her eyes, sighing through her nose as she tilted her head downwards, her fingers tighten into a fist. "How?"

The arm that was around her flopped on the bed. "I don't exactly remember," He responded quite shakily, the pain in his temple increased slightly. "Drunk?"

"We don't get drunk," She pointed out, sitting up as she pressed a hand to her chest to keep the sheets from falling. For a moment, he missed her warmth. "Unless it's god wine."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Obviously we can't get god wine, if there ever was such a thing," He noticed she was wincing slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I think you broke me," She mumbled when she sat at the edge of the bed, causing him to flush and look away, his face warm with embarrassment. Noticing his dilemma, she scoffed, and started to braid her hair while trying to keep the blanket in place. "Cool it, Sparky," He flinched at the nickname, the face of another girl who was supposedly to be his girlfriend flashed through his mind. He groaned internally when he knew he had screwed this up in the worst way possible, even if he had no idea how did it led to their current problem. "I've been worst," She continued as she glanced at him. "Much worst."

Nonetheless, he couldn't believe he actually slept with her, 'sleep' being the term for 'hot sex with your very attractive friend/crush/acquaintance who still think you're an idiot without a doubt' because he was sure he would explode with embarrassment when he could see of the couple of hickeys he gave her on her shoulder and neck. 'How in Jupiter's name did this happen?' He mused miserably as he watched her twist those strands of hair with her slender fingers.

Other than that, he never noticed how relaxed she actually looked when her hair was loosely tied, the morning sun making her usually stoic face softened greatly, different from the Reyna he would always see ever since he got back. He got a feeling she had opened up to him before he disappeared, but he couldn't remember exactly, since his memories didn't fully come back even after a year had passed since the defeat of Gaia. He remembered the big events, how he defeated Krios in the Battle of Mount Othrys, the time he was first made praetor and such. But when he looked through the photo album he found on his old desk, he couldn't recall what happened in the picture, or why a particular person looked so familiar but he didn't know who it was.

He was frustrated and angry when Juno didn't keep her promise, leaving him completely clueless when he _knew_ he should remember everything. He was going to have a talk with his stepmother later.

"Hey,"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she called him, just in time to catch his boxers she had thrown at him, to which he quickly wore under the blankets while she slipped on her underwear. He glanced at her and stopped, noticing the thin lines on her bare back, little scars from the wars she had fought. He knew he had some too, if not more, but hers was more thinner than his, older, as if she had got them from the days when she was still a slave to the pirates.

There was one bigger than the others, where it was slashed just at her hip, a couple of inches long, light pink when the light hit it. Mesmerised, he sat up, reaching out his hand and grazed against the scar, causing her to stop just as she was clipping her bra, realising what he just did. "What are you doing?"

He swallowed, but moved slightly closer to her to tap once on her hip. "The scar," He started, and she twisted her body to have a look at it. "Where did you get it?"

She gingerly touched it with the back of her fingers. "You."

Shocked, he sat beside her with his legs crossed, taking hold of her elbow to get her attention. "What? When? And how?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago."

He tighten his grip. "I hurt you, Reyna," He told her seriously. "And the fact I don't remember is the reason you need to tell me now."

She unattached his hand off her elbow, and instead took it in her hands. "You were possessed by an Eidolon when we were fighting Gaia, and suddenly you started to attack all of us. You managed to get me, since I was too distracted fighting off a Cyclops to notice you going berserk. In the end, Piper managed to snap you out of it and she and I managed to haul you in to the side, since you were unconscious. Then, I had to go help the others as she stayed with you," She looked at him quizzically. "She didn't tell you?"

The thought of the two girls helping him made him queasy, since at that time Reyna didn't really like Piper as much, not like the current time when they were on civilian terms that the both of them tried to hold on to. He tried not think what would happen after this when -if, he didn't know- Piper found out about this. "No," He shook his head, turning his hand so it spread on hers, marveling how smaller it is to his. "She didn't."

She plucked his t-shirt on the floor and passed it to him. "Maybe she forgot, but the thing is, I don't blame you, so don't worry about anything," She paused. "You have to tell her about this though." She continued quietly.

"What am I supposed to tell her, Reyna? Even we don't know how we got here," He shook his head.

"Well, we did celebrate Percy's party yesterday."

He blinked. "I forgot about that," He mumbled. "And something about the Strolls bringing some kind of special wine?"

She sighed, brushing away a strand of hair. "I knew I shouldn't have took it when they offered one," She muttered darkly, her eyes flashing with annoyance. She glanced at him. "I assume you took one."

"Or two," His lips pursed. "How did they get their hands on that?"

"They're thieves, you shouldn't be surprise," She bluntly said. Running her fingers through her hair again, she sighed. "You should tell her."

He clenched and unclenched his jaw. "I know. But how-"

"Just tell her, Jason," She persisted, starting to get up with the blanket still wrapped around her. "Don't lose her," She trailed off, before shaking her head slightly as if to get rid of her disturbed thoughts. "She doesn't deserve to be hurt."

He stood up, towering over her a few inches, his face solemn. "No more than you do?" He asked quietly, his hand clasped on her shoulder.

She shrugged. "I'm used to it," She smiled wearily. "The truth, Jason, as much as it hurts, is always the best, the blow wouldn't land so hard as much as it is to lie," Looking away, she pursed her lips. "Trust me on this."

His traced the red mark he gave on her shoulder. "And yet, you're not following your own advice."

She jerked her head to look at him, an eyebrow raised in defiance. "Is that so?"

He ducked his head, so that he was on the same level with her, causing her to be surprised when he was suddenly very close. He then saw some sort of outrage lit inside those dark eyes he always found deadly, for he dared come closer than he already was, he dared looked at her as if she was some lowly peasant that was to be looked down at. He could feel the tug on his lips, for some reason enjoying the look of fire on her beautiful face. "You say those things to me as if I needed them badly, when you're just as worst as I am," The smirk then appeared. "Says the kettle to the pot, no?"

"I do not lie," She responded calmly, though her hand clutched the blanket tighter. "I merely don't say anything, there is a difference."

"Regina et pœnitudine non flectetur:," He responded smoothly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his electric blue darted to her lips for a moment. "A queen does not lie."

She leaned forward, deliberately brushing her cheek against his that he inhaled sharply, his skin tingled against the warmth of hers. "Nor does a king," She whispered against his ear, her lips grazed at the shell of his ear. "Which is why, you tell your queen the truth."

She then whirled around, making her way to the bathroom as the sheets trailed behind her, but he grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him, causing her to collide with his chest. "You still haven't told me the whole story, or else, we wouldn't even be here in the first place," He wrapped an arm around her waist, affectively trapping her within the strength of his hold and stopping the duvet from falling between them. "Very curious, don't you think?"

She glared at him. "Don't talk to me as if I was the only one involved in this," She retorted. She leaned forward, as if sharing a secret. "Admit it," She hissed. "You had it bad for me as much as I had for you, or you wouldn't have woke up in _my_ bed, clothing scattered all over _my_ floor, while I was the one who lay beside you instead of your girlfriend," Her eyes searched his face for any weaknesses, and he hid the sudden urge to just kiss her, almost allowing her to prove her point on what she just said. He cursed himself to even have thought that way. "It takes two to tango."

He clenched his jaw, denying what his heart was saying. "You're wrong."

She shook her head. "And you're lying through your teeth," She reached out and she flicked the hair that rested on his forehead, longer than his soldier cut he had abandoned long ago. "Let's face it," A smirk flitted pass her lips. "No matter where you go, no matter how far we are apart, you just. couldn't. resist."

That was the end of the line, he didn't even stop himself this time.

He crashed his lips onto hers.

To his delight, she responded just as feverishly, looping her arm across his shoulders while the other hand clasped on his neck. Surprisingly, the blanket didn't fall, since it was the only border that separated both of them, even that didn't stop him from feeling her skin as his hand skimmed her back, so that he clutched her waist with utter helplessness that he knew he had sank deeper than he thought he had.

The fact that she made mewling noises didn't help matters either.

He detached from her lips and started to plant open-mouth kisses along her jawline, trailing his way deeper until it reached where the part her jaw met her ear, happy when she tilted her head.

"Damn it," She hissed when he dragged those soft lips of his downwards, his teeth grazed against her collarbone. Burying her fingers in his blond hair, further making his disheveled hair messy than it was, and tugged his head back that his mouth was just a breath away from hers. "You idiot."

He quickly pressed his lips firmly against hers, not wanting to hear her say anything anymore because for fucks sake he knew what she was going to say and he rather not hear it again. "Shut up," He mumbled as he buried his head at her neck, giving her a nip there that caused her to suck in her breath sharply, before he planted small kisses that it went to her ear. "Don't you dare say anything," He warned breathlessly, his warm breath breathed against the shell of her ear. "Don't you dare."

She didn't realise he had pushed her to her dresser, the thin blanket tangled between their legs as her bra clad chest was pushed against his. Kissing his shoulder, she slid down her hand down to his bare chest, his heart thudded against his ribcage when she rested her hand just above it. "I always thought that someday you would have let me keep this," She whispered softly against his skin, her finger tapped once to his beating heart. Then, she chuckled shortly. "Creepy, I know."

He didn't say anything, inclining his head slightly to the side, his cheek brushed against hers as he buried his nose in her scent. At the moment, the heavy tension between them had disappeared, leaving them in some sort of bliss as the morning light glowed in her room, the sound of their breathing drowned out partially of the silence, making him completely at ease. For a while, he wanted to only enjoy her presence, he wanted to them to be familiar with each other's company again, he wanted to spend time with her again.

Until it lasted.

She leaned back to look at him through hooded eyes, and he didn't miss the remorse in them when she spoke. "You have to go," She told him quietly. "They might wonder."

He rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes as he blocked himself from looking into that endless orbs. "I know," He replied just as silently, sliding his arms around her waist so that he could hug her properly. "I just need this for a while," He murmured. "When it still lasts."

She clutched his shoulders, holding onto him tight because she knew she would lose him again, he would slip through her fingers like smoke once he leave this cocoon of comfort they made. It was precious to both of them, it was something that they hadn't done even during the time when he was in his praetor days. There were words and touches of comfort, but never something like what they were doing now.

She sighed, and he could feel the tingle passed his spine when he felt the released air, perching her chin on his shoulder.

He wanted this.

He always have.

But most of all.

He wanted her.


End file.
